Senseless in Sensibility
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: Jocelyn Deffy loves reading. Her favorite novel, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. What happens when one of the characters shows up in her house on her birthday? How does she react? Based kind of on the movie "Lost in Austen" Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jocelyn lay curled in her bed. Clutched in her hand was a worn copy of her most beloved novel, _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. This was not the first copy she'd owned. No, that had fallen apart a long long time ago. This particular copy was the fourth she'd owned, well on its way to the trash heap. The cover ripped and faded, pages so worn and old that they were irreparable. She loved to escape into its pages. The story so well known that she could recite it near verbatim. Her mother could hardly say she disapproved, with Jocelyn's expansively shelved private library. Almost all of it was already read. Those that were not were on her list to be read during that summer.

Her mother stood in the doorway, "Honey, are you sure you don't want a party for your birthday?"

"Yes, mother. I'm sure. I just want books or money for books. Oh, please tell father to remove the television from my bedroom. It's not like I actually watch it or anything." Jocelyn barely lifted her gaze from the print before her. Her mother consented and left the room. "I am going to dream of you again, Miss Dashwood. I know it."

* * *

Jocelyn was headed home from class, a messenger bag sitting on the seat beside her, and a canvas satchel in the back. In the satchel, which had her favorite lines from her books written on it, were her latest acquisitions from the local used book store. That day she had found a first edition copy of _The Scarlet Letter_, and so she'd spent almost a week's wages on it. Joce had gotten it as a birthday gift to herself. "December 16th, the same as Ms. Austen. One day, I'll be as famous as she is."

She got home and found, as expected, her mother had invited aunts, uncles and cousins over for a surprise birthday party. Sitting on the kitchen table, she could see a large pile of book-shaped gifts.

"Happy birthday, dear. Cake or presents first?" Mr. Deffy questioned.

"Presents of course." Jocelyn opened the gifts from other family members, thanking them accordingly. Though most, if not all, were books she already had. Lastly, her mother produced a large box. One much too large to hold a book. She unwrapped a corner, curious at the clear plastic beneath. The girl pulled the rest of the paper off, revealing three novels, one open to show an illegible signature. Beside it, in it's own clear plastic, was a stack of paper. "Mom, what is it?"

"Expensive..."

"Alex!"

"Well, it was."

"Joce, that is the first edition of _Sense and Sensibility _signed by Jane Austen, and the last remaining pages of the original manuscript. It was up in an estate sale and I just had to get it for you." The teen opened her mouth, intent to tell her mother how happy she was, but only a low squeak escaped. "I know. I'm glad you like it. If there's one think I've learned in 19 years, it's how to read your mind."

Green-blue eyes widened. Her attention was diverted as her father held out a gift of his own.

"You may recognize this author as well, though they are significantly newer than Austen."

"Huh?" That puzzled her, as she didn't follow very many modern authors. Jocelyn opened the paper regardless, startled to have her own name look back at her. "Dad...is this mine?"

"Yeah. I got it published. Didn't you notice one of your binders was missing? I took it a few weeks ago."

"I'm letting you off the hook this time...no more stealing."

"Oh, but Jocelyn. It's already a best seller. You should send your others in."

"Maybe. For now, I'm going to go curl up with my new books." She left the family to enjoy the cake and ice cream, and went up to her adjoining rooms. Entering her bedroom, she put her case down where the TV had once been. The messenger bag was left by the bed, and she went to the door to the library. The oak door opened to show a woman standing in period style dress. Jocelyn dropped her satchel. "Oh my god! Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"My name is Marianne Dashwood. Where am I exactly?"

"Uh, Exeter. You didn't answer my question."

"You say we are in Exeter, yet you do not sound English. Do not try to deceive me. Where are we?"

"I told you, we're in Exeter. In Pennsylvania. Theres no way you are Marianne Dashwood. No freaking way."

"I assure you, miss. I am Marianne."

"Then tell me something. What number sonnet did Willoughby read to you?"

"Willoughby? I know no such person."

"Where do you live?" Jocelyn couldn't believe that there was a person standing in the middle of her library claiming to be one of her favorite characters.

"Why, Norland Park of course. Where else would I live?" She looked down. "Though Papa died last night. I am certain Fanny will want us out as soon as is practicable. That woman never cared much for my sisters, mother, and I. I dare say we never cared for her either. Why John married her in the first place is beyond all sense of reason."

"But...what about Elinor and Edward?"

"Elinor, with Edward Ferrars? Are you mad? Even if they had met,I am sure they would have nothing at all to talk about. Now you spoke of Pennsylvania, Is it far from Norland? I am sure Elinor would love to see your father's grand library."

"Um, I'm in America, and this is my library. Oh my god, I'm still talking to a figment of my apparently deluded imagination." Jocelyn sat on a chaise lounge in the corner. The strange girl followed suit. They sat there, just staring at each other for several minutes. The little contest was at last broken by Marianne.

"You wouldn't know how I can return home?"

"How exactly did you get here?" Marianne pointed to an old door into the hallway. It was impossible. Both sides of that door had been painted shut. The only way in or out was through the door she'd just come through. Jocelyn stood up, going over to her bedroom door. "You can come...with?" She turned to see the library empty. "That was odd."

She shook her head, and went to look at the gift her mother worked so hard to get. Her fingers traced along the edges of the Plexiglas. Her mind reeled at the fact it was the original.

"Two hundred years old. And dad! Getting a book I wrote published. Oh that man." She flopped into her bed, pulling her own newly published novel with her. It was the first one she'd written. In her own eyes, it made no sense and was certainly not worthy of publication. Yet here it was. Joce skimmed over the back and inside. Nothing was changed much from what she'd written. Eyes scanned over the shelf above her desk, looking for the title. Sure enough it was exactly where she'd left it. Third from the right in a blue binder. Slowly Jocelyn pulled the binder down and opened it. Just on the inside was a signed copy of the contract with the publisher. She took it out and looked it over. Everything looked to be in order, so she put it back and set the binder up on the shelf again. "If I did send in a new one...which one? There are just too many choices."

She went back to her bed and lay down, intent on reading. Jocelyn promptly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The teen woke, her back sore from the position she'd slept in. Slowly, she stood and stretched. Joce cringed at the popping sound her spine made as she straightened it.

"Yeesh, the little adventure from yesterday must have worn me right out. I never sleep that soundly." Joce looked at her clock, surprised to see the display was blank. She tried the desk lamp. It too wasn't working. "Power outage?"

She went into the hallway, using her phone like a flashlight until she could find a real one. A sound caught her attention, and she turned to see what it was. Joce saw nothing. The noise sounded again from the library. Slowly, she crept back into her room, intent on finding out who or what was in her rooms at this time of night.

"Who's in there?" She called into the darker room.

"Ah...it is only me! Marianne! Oh, I was going to my sister's room. Thunder frightens me." Jocelyn flipped the switch on the flashlight she'd found. Standing before her in a nightdress was Miss Marianne.

"You again? How in the world are you even getting in here? My doors and windows are locked!"

"The same way as before I assume. Through there." The girl pointed at the old door. Joce was getting angry with what she thought were lies. There was no way the woman could be who she said she was. The girls looked at each other for a few minutes. "I promise I am me. Just as real now as I was the other day."

Jocelyn went over and shook the doorknob, relishing in the fact the door...opened? She blinked at it. Wonder filled her mind. The girl was amazed at the fact she didn't know the hallway on the other side of the door. Soft candlelight flickered from sconces on the wall showering the path with a warm orange glow. She stepped through, curious to see what was on the other side. No sooner did she cross the threshold, the door began to close.

"What's going on?! Hey! Open the door!" She turned and pounded her fists on the wood. "This isn't funny!"

"Mum?" Jocelyn turned back with a start. "Who are you?"

"Jocelyn..."

"Queer name. Will you be joining the rest of the household for breakfast Miss Jocelyn?"

"Sure...?"

"What a funny way of speaking that one has," The woman whispered to herself as she walked away. Joce wasn't sure whether she should take that as an insult or not. Shaking her head, she went in the same general direction as the maid had. At the end of the hall she found stairs. Thinking it was the best option, Jocelyn went down. She realized how she was dressed after a few minutes.

"Oh this will get so awkward in a bit. What are they going to think? Hell, my breasts are practically hanging out there..."

"Pardon me, miss, but why are you on the servant's stairway? And so scandalously dressed! Come with me immediately." Jocelyn barely had a chance to register who was talking to her as she was being pulled back the way she had come. "You are about the same size as my sister, Marianne. You will borrow one of her dresses. That girl, running off and leaving you here. I suppose losing Papa weighed too heavily on her and she had to escape. No matter. She will return eventually. She used to run off like this often as a child.

"Elinor?"

"Do I know you?" The eldest Miss Dashwood questioned. They paused just outside of Marianne's bedroom.

"Uh, no. I know about you though. I read about you a lot."

"You have?"

"Oh yes. Marianne wrote me a good number of letters." Elinor stared at the strange girl. She hadn't known her sister to have mentioned having an obviously foreign friend. Not that it made much difference to her. Marianne kept things from them all the time. She helped the girl into one of her sister's dresses. Elinor was amazed at how nice the girl looked.

"What do you use?"

"For?"

"Your bosom. I daresay it will attract all of the men in England. How do make them appear so...voluptuous?"

"They're natural?" Elinor looked at Jocelyn incredulously. Making the girl feel as though she had done something wrong. "I swear they are one hundred percent mine."

"While I do not believe you, I am willing to let that go. Now then, it's time for breakfast." No further word was given by the eldest of the Dashwood sisters as she led her odd new companion down the stairs.

* * *

Jocelyn stumbled into the dining room. She blinked in embarrassment.

"Who is that?" A young girl asked slowly. Jocelyn thought she must have been talking to Margaret now. "Elinor, who did you bring for breakfast?"

"This is Miss Jocelyn. She is one of Marianne's friends. Miss Jocelyn will be staying with us for a while." Elinor sat, motioning for her companion to sit beside her. Joce sat down, extremely conscious of the eyes on her chest. Her cheeks flushed brightly. Slowly the eyes all shifted away from her. She picked up a glass and looked into it.

"What is the stuff in this glass?"

"Orange juice. Just squeezed this morning by Mother. Is there something wrong with it?" Elinor answered, turning a concerned face to Jocelyn. She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"No. I'm just not used to orange juice that was a basket of oranges a few hours ago. I buy mine at the market."

"You can do that? You must be rich!"

"Margaret!"

"It's fine. I only make about $12,000 a year. Not very much. Dad makes about $150,000...what?"

"$150,000? What ever does he do?"

"He's a doctor. Pediatrician." The other girls at the table looked at her. She suddenly remembered where she was and blushed again in embarrassment. "He, uh, _specializes_ in treating children. My father has a practice in the city."

Margaret's eyes widened in wonder. She quickly looked away to hide her shock. Joce was sure something she'd said was beyond strange to the Dashwood family. Though she didn't get a chance to ask. Just as the young woman went to speak, someone burst into the room completely flustered. He was panting hard. His eye, much like the others, caught first on her chest and then on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Not again...my name is Jocelyn Amelia Deffy. I assume you are Mr John Dashwood?" She looked up at him. The man nodded slowly. "And you came in to tell us that your wife's brother Edward is coming to visit. That happened much faster than I thought it would."

"Do we know you, Miss?" Mr John Dashwood subconsciously tilted his head as he asked. Jocelyn shook her own head in reply, a smile on her face. He glanced at her with even more confusion written on his features.

"Apparently our dear Marianne has been writing to this young American woman. I do wonder why she never mentioned this to any of us."

"Maybe she just wanted to keep it private? We don't share everything with each other." Margaret replied casually. Both of her siblings turned to face her. "I definitely don't tell the two of you every last thing I do."

Jocelyn watched the conversation before her that was quickly becoming an argument and wished she could turn back time. They were getting into a very heated debate. She really wished she could take back what she said. Joce had honestly not meant to cause this much trouble for a family she had only just met.

"How about we agree to disagree and leave it at that? I mean really, everyone needs a bit of secrecy to retain even a semblance of sanity. Something that belongs only to the individual. My own parents know only the barest essentials about my life. Granted, I mostly just read and write." Jocelyn looked among them timidly. The bickering had stopped, mouths agape. "I am tone deaf, so music is out, and I can't draw to save my life."

"Has no one ever offered to teach you?" Margaret's interest was piqued once again. "Even I had a teacher for a brief period of time."

"I flunked out of Fine Arts I. I'm not exactly an artistic soul. Definitely a writer."

Marianne and Elinor both looked shocked, not only at the way she was speaking, but what she said. Jocelyn was confused as to why they seemed frightened of her. She kept forgetting where she was. Which could get her into more trouble than she needed. She would have to learn to speak like they did. Jocelyn shifted in her chair, a light blush creeping up her cheeks and onto her face.

"Did one of my sisters offend you, Miss Deffy? My sincerest apologies on the behalf of my entire family. I am sure they meant you no harm," John said quickly. The teen shook her head.

"It's fine, really. That was my fault, not theirs. I keep realizing the way I speak must sound strange to you. As I am not from England." She brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "The actual language is different in the United States, because we have collected the terms from various countries and use them all at once. I will try to be more mindful in the future."


End file.
